I'll Keep Going For You
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: (takes place in a prediction of what will happen in Chat Blanc) Its been a year... a year since the earth was destroyed. The most powerful akuma ever created is left to wander the icy and chilly water-covered world alone... but there's still one person alive besides him. And he promised himself that he'll do everything in his power to keep her alive. (Marichat/MariBlanc)


**My first time in a long time writing TRUE angst... hehehe... WHO ELSE IS EXCITED FOR CHAT BLANC?! I KNOW I AM!**

**Let's get to it then :D**

* * *

A full year...

One full year of silence. One full year of total freedom. One full year of no controlling forces against him.

But also... one full year of being completely and utterly alone.

But that didn't necessarily bother him. He had been alone for so long during his youth that he had grown used to it. And knowing, truthfully, that he was the only person left to actively roam the earth came with a certain sense of peace. They used to say, "No man is an island"... well. He had certainly proved that statement to be incorrect, hadn't he?

Truth be told, he couldn't exactly remember _how _he had destroyed the earth.

Chat Blanc's power was an Ice Cataclysm with unlimited uses - had he frozen the earth, and it just melted away into a massive flood? Were there still places where his glaciers remained? If so, he would like to visit there sometime. The water got boring occasionally.

But what he could remember was the moment where he had killed his father. In a fit of rage, anger, and justice for his comatose mother, he ran forward and Ice Cataclysm-ed Hawk Moth, freezing him in place. And then, he had kicked him off of the garden platform where his mother lay, and watched as his father shattered on the ground.

After that... well, the events were foggy. He knew that, somewhere along the way, he had lost control and accidentally frozen the earth. But before he did, he remembered specifically...

There was one place where he made sure to keep frozen. Always.

But a room inside would be kept at room temperature. And in it, the only truly "alive" person left on this earth besides him resided.

He then looked at the small pocket watch he had gotten from a flooded convenience store after he froze everything (you could actually make quite easy entrances with ice). It was time to visit her.

Blanc took a stand, a deep breath, and began to run across the buildings off to a familiar glacier in the distance.

-0-

This bakery always meant something to him.

It was a place he truly once called "home" - if he had been able to save one spot on earth from suffering the same fate as everywhere else, it would be this place. He fished for his food, and he had water sources everywhere that worked just fine. But if he ever wanted to eat, he'd undoubtedly try to get their kitchen working. Adrien used to be convinced it was magical.

Anyway, he entered through his custom-dug hole in the glacier, and entered through the hatch that he had gone through so many times in his past life as Chat Noir.

And there, in the first room he entered...

The last place on earth where heat prevailed.

He had gotten repaired heaters (that he repaired himself to use for this purpose) to keep the room at a level temperature; it wouldn't get hot. It couldn't - the cold outside was too fierce that any attempt at making the room hot would be an ineffective attempt. But it stayed at room temperature, and that was fine enough for him.

And also... for his Princess.

She was comatose - had been since the hour before he had destroyed the earth. He remembered how hard he had cried afterwards when he realized that he wouldn't be able to hear her voice for a long time, possibly ever again. But it was necessary... she would fight him. He didn't want to fight his Lady.

Her secret wasn't that hard to figure out after the letter - it was a beautiful letter. Made him fall for two girls simultaneously - Ladybug, all over again, and Marinette.

He didn't care that he had absorbed the akuma to protect her, thereby destroying his secret. It was worth it - his Princess being akumatized was a nightmare he didn't ever think he'd be ready to face. He'd like to see Master Fu try and take his Miraculous now...

"Hi Princess," Chat said, placing his hands on her glass... no. It wasn't a coffin. This was not her final resting place. He was confident that, one day, he'd wake her up, and they'd rule the world together. No one would ever stand against them. "I missed you today."

Marinette didn't respond... but the small smile on her lips that she slept with was enough of a response from him.

"Y'know, sometimes I still think... would you actually be against me? If I asked you to join me, would you have done it?" Blanc asked to the air, sitting down on her chaise next to one of the heaters. "No... probably not. You're too pure, too sweet... and I'd never want to take advantage of that."

The radiant image of his Princess in front of him kept him sane. He knew that, if Marinette had been destroyed with the rest of the world, he would've lost what little sanity he had left.

Gosh... why had he not fallen for her sooner?

"I still miss you, Princess," he whispered quietly. "I miss you so much... You have no idea how much I want to bring you back. Its the one goal I still have in this frozen, lonely world... and one day, I'll find it. No one will have to suffer for you to return. Not like how my father did to us for so long..."

He didn't even realize that tears had seeped through his mask. It was usually too cold for tears to fall... they'd turn to flakes of ice, and he'd hardly notice them - but not in here. In here was the one place where world dominator and destroyer Chat Blanc was his weakest.

And he didn't give a damn.

There was not one soul left alive to judge him - and that included his very much alive Princess. He knew she wouldn't judge him. Kick his ass? He knew she would try. But he knew, from previous experiences, she'd try to understand where he was coming from. That's what made Marinette so amazing.

He then took out his Marinette Lucky Charm, his most prized possession - even above his Miraculous - and kissed it softly, before placing it back into his pocket.

Then, he pressed a button on her glass case. The lid opened, and he leaned over to kiss Marinette on the lips. It was so gentle and soft; no one would ever think Chat Blanc capable of such a thing.

...But they weren't here to criticize and critique him.

One of his tears fell onto her cheek, and he wiped it off with his thumb. He pressed the button, closing the chamber back up. He composed himself, and stepped out of her room, not forgetting to shut the hatch behind him, and apply a fresh layer of ice so that the bakery wouldn't lose its protective glacier.

He would always make sure his Princess never lacked a home.

He didn't have one until he met her anyway; he knew how important one was.

Looking down at his silver pocket watch, he saw that it was getting to be late into the afternoon - time to hunt for lunch. If there was one upside to the world being destroyed with ice and then water, it was that the fish were aplenty once more.

However, as he pulled out his staff that he used as a fishing rod... he heard something.

Voices.

He was convinced that this was it - that this visit to his Princess had caused him to snap. To lose it. The fear of losing her had consumed him...

But he didn't hear just one voice... he heard two.

"...At that moment, I knew the world was changing around me... I had to get out of there. I needed to see what happened. Something was wrong... very wrong."

"What year is this?"

"If we don't fix the timeline, its next year..."

"WHAT?! My... My Kitty getting akumatized destroys the world?!"

"I told you this was serious."

Chat Blanc looked up from his perch, and saw it.

On one of the tallest buildings, he could make out two people... he could vaguely remember the one with the rabbit ears, but not too clearly.

And then, he saw blue pigtails. A spotted suit. A very pretty girl. The excitement and joy in his heart was unmatched around the world (literally), and he raced excitedly towards her. He had missed her... and had longed to hear her voice again for so long.

He just hoped it would be easy enough to convince her to stay.

It was making him sad, not having another soul to say words back to him.

Today, he had more hope than ever before.

All he prayed for was that it wouldn't come crashing down on him.

* * *

**gahhhhh Chat Blanc will kill all of us won't it**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this lil angsty story! I'll be writing some fluff soon to make up for it. :D If you could drop a review, that would make my day! Thank you all so much for reading! See you next time - love you all! :D**


End file.
